


Sharp/Soft

by EnigmaticSplendor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira’s scent starts to change after school starts up again. In the summer months it was usually sweet and light, like wisteria in full bloom, turning sharp and spicy only on occasion.</p><p>Malia can't help but notice her pronounced sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp/Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solvecoagula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solvecoagula/gifts).



> This has been sitting completed in my drive for weeks. Leave a comment at the end if you like.

Kira’s scent starts to change after school starts up again. In the summer months it was usually sweet and light, like wisteria in full bloom, turning sharp and spicy only on occasion.

 

Like when she was with Scott. Talking to him, texting him, sometimes even just thinking of him, it would morph into something sharp and heavy.

 

But now it’s a constant. She’s bathed in the smell as if that’s all there ever was and drives Malia up the wall. She’s never known anyone whose scent changed so completely so suddenly. A shift like that could take years but somehow it takes Kira only days.

 

It makes her skin prickle with a feeling she can’t quite describe. But no one else seems to notice, not even Scott, who spends the most time with her. None of the other wolves seem to smell even when it gets stronger and stronger. So much so that it almost hurts her head to be in the same room as the kitsune. It just gets worse and worse day-by-day, almost growing till Malia can smell her from three rooms over.

 

She tries to avoid her entirely at first, sidestepping her in the halls, changing her entire route if she catches even a whiff of that harsh scent. It works for a little, but seeing that sad little eyebrow furrow makes her feel sick and cruel. It’s not like it’s Kira’s fault, she obviously can’t even tell what happening, but that smell is just so…

 

(Maddening)

* * *

 

School is already hard enough as it is without Kira smelling like a spice rack but the work is too difficult for not seek Kira out at least sometimes. History and Biology are her best subjects and Malia feels like she’s failing everything besides gym. It’s only sensible for her to seek her out for homework help every now and then.

 

To Kira Yukimura:

_Can I come study with you tonight? :c_

 

She’s not expecting an answer from her; she’ll probably think that she’s going to study with Stiles again or something. But she can’t really rely on Stiles as much for studying considering how little they tend to get done when they’re alone. The loud buzz from her phone startles her out of her thoughts.

 

From Kira Yukimura:

_History or Bio?_

To Kira Yukimura:

_Both?_

From Kira Yukimura:

 _Okay! Just come to my house tonight and I’ll help you with both of them :)_  

To Kira Yukimura

_Okay I'll see you soon~_

* * *

 

They meet up in Kira's living room that evening and Malia can’t even think when she’s in the same room. She just sits there looking at the same history question for an hour. Destroying the top of her pencil with her teeth until the metal catches her inner lip and fills her mouth with the taste of blood.

 

The flesh there stitches itself together almost as soon as it separates but the damage is already done. Her brown eyes flood with cold steel blue as she breaths in, taking in the sweet, hot scent that fills the room. Her hands slam down on the table before she can stop herself, startling Kira on the couch before growling out:

 

“Take off your panties.”  Kira goes still in shock, face flushing bright red at her command.

 

“Excuse me?!” She squeaks out, crossing her legs and balking at her. It only makes the smell stronger, to Malia’s dismay. She closes her eyes and takes a single deep breath to steel herself.

 

“Take off your panties so I can put my tongue on your genitals until you smell normal again.”  She grits out, blunt human nails digging into the soft palms of her hands.

 

“Smell? W-what do I smell like?” Malia’s face scrunches up, crawling towards her with a slow, purposeful speed. She presses her hands against Kira’s thighs, spreading them open with care.

 

“You just smell...wrong.” She looks up at her; eyes still a sharp blue, “Let me fix it, please.” Her voice has an edge of something dark and hot that sends a rush of heat through Kira's body.  She dots kisses up her legs, placing gentle nips and licks between kisses until she reaches between her thighs.

Kira’s nails dig into the soft leather of the couch, breath hitching around her words, “How will you fix it? Wha-,” a deep steadying breath, “What are you going to do?”

Malia smiles, eyes clouding as she slides her hands up her thighs, spreading them wider.  She kisses the insides of her thighs, whispering against her skin, “I’ll take care of it. Just let me. Just tell me I can take care of this." Take care of you.

 

Kira puts her hands on top of Malia's, eyes closed, trembling with anticipation.  The scent grows stronger, fuller, with the sharp edge of spice, like cinnamon and ginger, it burns her throat, how much she wants to taste.

 

"Just do it. Kira breathes out, face flushed, eyes closed.

Malia moves almost instantly, putting her thighs up on her shoulders and leaning in close, barely a breath away from the kitsune’s pussy. She mouths at her through her panties, breathing in the scent with every breath. She feels almost high like this. Like there's nothing she could ever want more.  

 

Above her Kira trembles, fisting her fingers in to Malia's hair to steady her. There's a spark in the air that is gone just as soon as it comes, sharp and bright. Malia takes it as a sign of encouragement sliding the other girl's panties down her legs. She moves in again, licking a hot line from her lips to her clit, relishing in the sharp bite of pain that comes from Kira's tightening grip.  She laps at the fluid, on her wetness, catching every drop on her tongue and holding Kira's legs fast.

 

She won't stop until she's satisfied until she's chased that sharp bitter scent away with her tongue and drowns herself in the scent of wisteria. She mouths at her lips, dipping her tongue between her folds, savoring the warmth that she finds there.  She lick back up to her clit, humming softly at the way Kira squirms for her. She licks circles around her clit, over and over, sucking on the bundle of nerves soft and sweet, egged on by the sound of Kira's breathy moans.  Malia slides a finger into her, listening for the soft gasp that leaves her.

 

"Oh my god, Malia." She whines. Thighs shaking, Malia's pace is unrelenting, lips and tongue and fingers taking her apart with every kiss, lick and suck on clit.

 

 

She adds more fingers, sliding them into her with a careful precision, pressing down onto her g-spot with each stroke, sucking and licking at her clit, breathing deeply as the sharp scent builds and builds, till it burns her throat.  Kira, moans quietly, almost fearfully shy. As if the sound of her own voice embarrasses her.

 

It makes her want more, want to give more, taste more, be more.

 

'Don't hide. ' She thinks desperately, drunk on her taste. 'Don't hide from me.'  

 

She presses her down on the couch, moving her into her back. She kisses up her thighs, kisses her stomach, presses her lips against Kira's collarbone.  

 

Kira bucks her hips up, pressing the fingers in deeper and deeper. Kira pulls her up for a kiss, tasting herself on Malia's lips. Behind her eyelids her eyes burn bright amber. Something like a growl bubbles up in her chest. Malia is incensed, kissing back just as fiercely, whimpering into her mouth.

 

 

She wants to bare her neck, she wants to be bitten, wants Kira to want her as much as she wants her.  She wants her in every way that she can stand. The way she moves for her, grinding her hips down onto her fingers, spreading those gorgeous thighs open to give her easier access.  

 

Kira tenses, crying out into the kiss, she tightens around Malia’s fingers, walls shuddering as her orgasm rocked through her. Malia kisses the sounds right out of her, still thrusting her fingers in and out, holding the rhythm until Kira is a wet shuddery mess.

 

She likes her best this way, she thinks, when she slides her fingers out, kissing her softly over and over again.

 

“Wow.” Kira whispers, face flushed. Malia smiles at her, feeling quite accomplished.

 

“Can I do it again? Please?” Malia asks, looking down at her with her puppy dog eyes. The kitsune is completely thrown. Again? She doesn’t even think that her legs can hold her up anytime soon now.

 

“Maybe later,” she concedes,” but we really need to finish your homework first. Malia is, of course, crushed.

 

“How can you think of that right now? I just made you come.” Kira laughs and pulls her down for a kiss. Malia makes a happy sound, pulling her thighs back around her waist. Kira rolls her hips up without thinking, forcing a growl from Malia.

 

Again, then.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when she’s at home she’ll text Scott:

  
_I put my mouth on Kira’s genitals and will continue to do it as much as I want. Just a heads up lol c:_


End file.
